Dalteria
Dalteria is a sovereign state in the southern Toy Islands that borders Ankinngoa to the west and Carronlera to the north, east, and south. The capital city is Taldof. Dalteria has five distinct nations, and is a federation of five states representing them. Much of Dalterian history is based around the balance and conflict between its five states, and the country had little interaction with the outside world until the 19th century. Dalteria was absorbed by Ankinngoa in the early part of the 20th century, and was annexed as a part of Natural Green Land during its predecessor state's invasion of the Southern Toy Islands in 2004. Dalteria was not reinstated as a sovereign state immediately after the SNA-NGL War of 2014, and was only made independent following the joint Jauhdaerahn-Carronleran invasion of Ankinngoa in early 2016. The country's multi-ethnic nature plays a large part in its politics. The head of state, known as the NAME, plays a mostly symbolic role in the Dalterian government, and holds very little power. Most political power is held by the President of the Federation. Power is devolved from the federal government to the five states. Dalteria has a poor economy, with most government spending being used on the military. The country's economy is primarily kept afloat by Carronleran economic support. Dalteria is also heavily dependent on Tabi'atstani fuel subsidies as it has little oil reserves of its own. What fuel it produces is insufficient for export, and is primarily used in domestic consumption. The economy is a state managed one, and the country has a military first policy. Dalteria does not have weapons of mass destruction, but it does have ballistic missile capabilities. Dalteria has been accused by political analysts of being a puppet state of Carronlera, which exerts significant political pressure on the smaller state. Etymology History Ancient era Traditional Dalterian legend states that Taldof was founded on the 5th December 4000BC. Golden Age Fall of Datlof Following a combined assault on three fronts, Taldof finally fell in 1480 and was absorbed into the State of INSERT. Return of independence In 1884, following the siege of Taldof, Taldof was reinstated as a sovereign country. Second World War Cold War Loiwikese invasion Second return of independence Following the victory of the Six-Nation Alliance and its associated forces in the SNA-NGL War, it was assumed by many Dalterians that Dalteria would be made an independent state again. However, due to the use of former Natish provincial borders as guidelines for the new national borders, Dalteria was split between Carronlera and Ankinngoa. Whilst the SNA promised to negotiate with the Ankinngoan government to arrange for preparations for Dalterian independence, a breakdown in these negotiations between the SNA and Ankinngoa following the formation of the SNA Arawia International Settlement effectively ended a diplomatic solution to the crisis, and Dalterian paramilitaries began an armed insurrection against Ankinngoan government forces. Taking advantage of the situation, Jauhdaerahn forces invaded the Emuya province of Ankinngoa on the 30th January 2016, followed by Carronlera on the 7th February. Ankinngoan defences fell apart in the face of superior enemy numbers and firepower, and the war was marked by constant Ankinngoan defeats and retreats. The conflict ended on the 21st February with the signing of a peace treaty that placed Dalteria under Carronleran government rule. Immediately following the signing of the treaty, the Carronleran government proclaimed Dalteria an independent country lead by the Dalterian Transitional Government. The Dalterian Government was formed from the Dalterian Revolutionary Council, the leadership of the Dalterian paramilitaries that had fought against Ankinngoa alongside Carronleran forces. The primary mission of the Transitional Government was to hold elections and to create organisations for its successor government, the Federation of Dalteria. Elections were held on the 1st April 2016, with results being released on the 2nd April showing that NAME had won the election and was thus officially the President of the Federation. Government and politics Dalteria is a federation of five states. The head of state is the NAME (commonly known as the Supreme Ruler), whose role in the government is primarily ceremonial, and the head of government is the President of the Federation. The Supreme Ruler is also the commander-in-chief of the military, although he does not typically play a major role in the chain of command. Whilst the five states officially have equal status, it is generally agreed by scholars that the Republic of Taldof is the dominant state in the federation. The current President of the Federation, NAME, is from Taldof, and since the beginning of his rule starting on the 2nd April 2016, he has implemented numerous policies that have further strengthened Taldofian power. Personality cult Whilst the head of state of Dalteria, the NAME, is addressed as "His Majesty" and is a constitutionally elected monarch, it has been argued that a cult of personality has been built around the President of the Federation, NAME, whilst the current Supreme Ruler, NAME, has been increasingly sidelined from government decisions. Law Foreign relations The Republic of Carronlera is one of Dalteria's closest allies due to its involvement in securing Dalterian independence and also because of Dalterian economic dependence on it. Dalteria has been described by some as a puppet state of Carronlera. Relations between Dalteria and Ankinngoa are extremely hostile. Administrative districts Dalteria is divided into five states; the Republic of Taldof, the Princely State of NAME, the State of NAME, the Kingdom of Nueva Castilla, and the Quilacpan League. Military The Armed Forces of Dalteria are the primary military forces of Dalteria, and are split into the Dalterian Army, the Dalterian Navy, and the Dalterian Air Force. Law enforcement and internal security Law enforcement in Dalteria is provided by the Dalterian National Police, which has local offices across the country. Separate from the regular armed forces are the National Federal Guard (NFG), an elite gendarmerie force responsible for protecting the government from external and internal threats. In its role in defeating internal threats, the NFG assists in suppressing riots and any potential uprisings against the government. Economy The Dalterian economy is based primarily around agriculture, although some industry exists as well. Geography Climate The climate of the Dalteria varies from region to region. In the capital, Taldof, rain falls nearly perpetually throughout the year, and the temperature rarely rises above three degrees Celsius. Demographics Culture Art Music Literature Media Cuisine The two national beverages of Dalteria are gin and tea. The INSERT Cellars were built to maintain a supply of the former for the INSERT. Category:States Category:Dalteria